1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optics and, particularly, to an optical fiber connector having a shielding member.
2. Description of Related Art
Two optical fiber connectors are coupled together for data transmission between electronic devices due to their high transmission speed and signal integrity. Each optical fiber connector includes a number of lenses and a number of optical fibers. When the optical fiber connector is assembled, the optical fibers are aligned with the lenses to ensure the optical transmittance. However, a gap is formed between the lenses and the corresponding optical fibers. Therefore, the lenses are easily broken and contaminated from exposure to the external environment. This decreases transmission efficiency and degrades signal integrity.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical fiber connector having a shielding member, which can overcome or at least alleviate the limitations described.